


Découverte nocturne

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans Shingeki no Kyojin il arrive qu'il y ai des moments calmes et reposants. Des moments où les persos peuvent enfin se reposer et penser à autre chose qu'aux combats... Et faire certaines découvertes des plus intéressantes aux plus troublantes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Le dortoir des jeunes recrues était parfaitement calme et silencieux d'habitude.

 

En même temps, vu le couvre feu imposé et les journées éreintantes il était rare que les éclats de voix puissent durer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.  
Leurs occupants se dépensaient assez comme ça lors des entraînements et des heures de repas. Les rares moments où les nerfs pouvaient se relâcher, et ils en avaient tous bien besoin.  
Des jeunes gens qui si tôt avaient embrassé la carrière de soldats, lourde tache qui reposait sur leurs épaules encore fragiles. Car les efforts de chacun pour sauver l'humanité face aux titans comptaient dans ces temps dangereux...

 

Mais il était bon de laisser de coté un moment ce genre de pensées hélas trop réalistes, qui maltraitaient leurs esprits déjà fatigués qu'on leur rabâche cet ordre tous les jours depuis leur arrivée comme jeune recrues il y a déjà plus d'un an.  
Les nuits de repos étaient un des rares moments où les corps et les esprits pouvaient se relâcher et souffler quelques heures loin de tout cela.  
Loin de l'oppressant quotidien. Au moins sur ce point tous les occupants étaient d'accord et faisaient preuve d'un minimum de calme.

 

Pourtant cette soirée allait être différente. Il pouvait suffire d'une personne tirée de son sommeil pour que beaucoup de choses soient changées, ou tout simplement vues d'une toute autre façon.  
Le genre de secret bien gardé qui se retrouvait étalé, éclatant au plein jour. Mais ce genre de détails, les concernés le savent souvent bien plus tard...  
La nuit était bien avancée quand un bruit qui semblait jusqu'ici être inconnu dans cette pièce, et pour lui surtout, le tira de son demi sommeil. Tout de suite alerté, Armin se redressa brusquement sur un coude et tendit l'oreille, aux aguets.  
Non, il n'avait pas rêvé et avait bien entendu un bruit suspect. Une sorte de plainte, peut être même un gémissement.

Sûrement un des jeunes soldats qui n'avait pas supporté l’entraînement avec les coups durs lors des combats rapprochés et qui souffrait de ses nouvelles blessures et courbatures.  
Rien de grave donc, la rengaine malheureusement habituelle. Le jeune homme était prêt à se recoucher l'esprit tranquille mais peiné pour son compagnon, quand un son allait achever de retenir à nouveau son attention.

 

C'était bien un gémissement, étouffé mais des plus audible quand on tendait l'oreille et Armin avait un sens assez développé au niveau de l'audition. Soit grâce à son passé où il était bien utile de savoir guetter le moindre bruit de pas si jamais c'était encore ces gamins sans cœur qui s'acharnaient sur lui, ou alors une acquisition gagnée avec son talent de tacticien... Ou un mélange des deux tout simplement.  
Dans tous les cas, la situation actuelle le questionnait de plus en plus. Son coté juste et son moral de soldat intègre le forçait à ne pas se rendormir et faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu. C'était trop facile, et lâche surtout.

Il fallait toujours être là pour soutenir ses compagnons, s'ils souffraient ou étaient attaqués. Et les aider pendant les moments de tristesse également. Bien que le son des larmes ne s'était pas encore fait entendre mais cela ne saurait tarder si il ne faisait rien.  
Du moins c'est ce que Armin s'était mis en tête. Il était du genre obstiné dans ces cas là.

 

Malgré l'obscurité, le blond balaya la pièce du regard pour essayer de discerner d'où venait la source de ces bruits sourds. Ses yeux commençaient à bien s'habituer à l'obscurité, en plus des rayons de Lune qui baignaient la pièce d'une douce et discrète lumière pâle.  
Et par chance, même si Armin ne savait pas encore si c'en était une, une manifestation un peu plus prononcée se fit entendre et surtout pouvant ainsi terminer de le guider dans sa discrète mais minutieuse recherche.  
Le détective de fortune l'avait trouvé, et en était quasiment certain maintenant. C'était proche en plus. Le lit voisin au sien, il n'avait eu qu'à tourner la tête et plisser les yeux pour mieux discerner cette première piste.

Plus surprenant était de constater qu'il s'agissait du lit double que partageait Jean avec Marco. Deux amis, qu'on pouvait qualifier de meilleurs amis, vus très souvent ensemble bien que leurs caractères soient assez opposés. Et qui là semblaient tout sauf opposés...

Armin avait presque envie de se pincer pour vérifier si il ne rêvait pas.  
C'était le genre de nouvelle qui laissait dans un premier temps totalement bouche bée. Bien qu'il aurait presque dû s'en douter, en plus il était ami et apprécié par Marco. Celui ci était comme lui, attentif et sérieux dans son travail si bien qu'ils s'entraidaient souvent en cours théoriques. Réfléchi et attentif aux autres, des qualités que Armin lui enviait, il le voyait parfois comme une sorte de modèle.  
Une relation amicale et complice s'était ainsi liée entre Armin et Marco.  
Et de fil en aiguille, le jeune homme avait noté que Marco était différent en présence de Jean ou quand il était question de son ami. Presque gêné ou dissimulant un doux sourire, comme si Jean lui évoquait plus d'émotions qu'il voulait le laisser croire.

Innocemment Armin n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, se disant que c'était son meilleur ami et que Marco était juste sensible ou tout bonnement de l'admiration qu'il avait pour son ami proche.  
Là tout était soudain bien plus clair sur ceux qu'on pointait généralement du doigt comme un exemple d'amitié. Ne faisant aucune référence à une amitié qui se muait en amour. Mais comment y croire quand en temps normal ils ne laissait rien paraître, et là pas plus tard que quelques heures avant.

 

Au moment d'aller dormir Jean et Marco étaient déjà tous les deux installés côte à côte, et le plus naturellement du monde ils discutaient entre eux.  
Rien d'anormal donc.  
Faisant ensuite comme leurs compagnons au moment où tout s'éteignait et signe qu'il était temps de prendre un repos bien mérité vu les éreintantes journées, tous les soldats s'endormaient vite comme des masses.  
Pourtant deux d'entre eux profitaient de cet instant de paix pour se retrouver malgré leur fatigue.  
Ils en avait tellement peu des moments d'intimité et de tranquillité. Sans devoir se cacher aux yeux des autres surtout. Attendant avec prudence que plus aucun bruit se manifestait, à part les bruits naturels de ronflements, ce duo que tout le monde voyait habituellement comme des amis commençait à profiter de leur petit jeu clandestin. Terme peut être un peu fort mais comment pouvait faire autrement un couple de deux hommes dans un milieu pareil.  
L'armée n'était pas l'atmosphère idéale pour une romance... La moindre marque de tendresse devenait une prise de risques pour ces deux là qui commençaient à découvrir l'amour et leurs sentiments communs.

Comme cette nuit où ils avaient pourtant commencé de façon très chaste, à gentiment se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Un discret rituel qu'ils se laissait franchir. Puis Jean avait fini par prendre Marco dans ses bras, le voir si proche de lui en était devenu que trop tentant.

Dans le dortoir il était plus prudent de ne pas aller trop loin, même s'embrasser était devenu risqué en raison de comment cette approche pouvait déraper.  
Mais c'était tellement dur de se fixer de telle limite... Et ce soir encore cette limite avait été dépassée. Marco qui avait momentanément oublié cette fameuse interdiction, avait gratifié Jean d'un innocent baiser, par surprise surtout.  
Sa victime était restée brièvement touchée au point d'en rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, se disant d'ailleurs mentalement que c'était une bénédiction que la pièce soit assez sombre pour ne pas voir précisément la jolie teinte cramoisie que venait de prendre son visage.

Toujours troublé mais bien décidé à lui répondre à sa manière, Jean avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur celles de sa moitié en accentuant bien vite avec sa langue pour lui aussi le faire réagir. Un peu maladroitement mais passionnément leurs langues se rejoignaient avec assez d'envie et d'engouement pour que les esprits s'échauffent, et que la couverture passe au dessus de leurs têtes pour cacher les caresses et les contacts plus explicites qui allaient suivre.  
Tous les deux dissimulés dans l'obscurité totale, mais riant doucement de cette nouvelle étreinte secrète aux yeux de tous qu'ils s'autorisaient une fois de plus. Une fois de trop peut être puisque cette fois ils allaient avoir un spectateur.

 

Mais ces jeunes gens étaient loin de s'en douter et d'y prêter attention. Il n'y avait jamais eu de malentendus ou même de curieux qui avait percé à jour leur secret. Peut être que la chance agissait même là... Une autre raison de continuer.  
En plus Marco était d'humeur joueuse ce soir en attaquant déjà avec de légers suçons le cou de son partenaire, à l'en faire gémir doucement.  
Encore des risques puisqu'il savait très bien que Jean ne pouvait pas lui résister malgré les craintes qu'il avait eu au début. Une peur surtout, d'être découverts et voir tous les regards choqués et outrés de leurs coéquipiers rivés sur eux alors qu'ils étaient en plein dans le feu de l'action...  
Et subir gravement les conséquences ensuite, de quoi rapidement calmer la moindre envie. Mais c'était vite de l'histoire ancienne, et dans un moment pareil ils perdaient presque tout contact avec la réalité.

 

Jean restait toujours fidèle à lui même et montrait combien il n'aimait pas perdre même face à ce genre de contacts rapprochés. Et ne voulant pas se montrer vaincu si vite il prenait sa revanche en se redressant brusquement pour se retrouver au dessus de Marco, le dominant de tout son poids. Leurs regards et leurs souffles se croisaient immédiatement puisqu'ils savaient très bien ce que cette position allait entraîner. Une fois encore il allait falloir faire preuve de toujours plus de retenu, plus facile à dire qu'à faire...  
Étouffer leurs gémissements, mordre l'oreiller pour que aucun sons ne soient perceptibles, se faire le plus discrets possible quitte à ressentir un peu moins de plaisir.

Mais leur décision était déjà prise. Surtout du coté de Jean qui ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de juste le toucher cette fois. Le jeune homme avait passé la journée à observer Marco pendant l’entraînement, ayant souvent du mal à ne pas lui envoyer de regards trop insistants pour répondre à ses doux sourires discrets.  
Plus les jours passaient et plus son attirance était évidente. Maintenant sans passer des heures à avant se demander si il préférait les hommes ou les femmes, et comment les autres allaient le voir si jamais ils apprenaient que celui qui se vantait tant fantasmait sur un homme. Il aimait et était attiré par Marco, point final. Le repousser était inimaginable.

 

D'ailleurs au point où il en était Jean ne se posait plus de questions, son corps réagissait en accord avec celui de son coéquipier qui se frottait lentement à lui, en quémandant davantage.  
Il faut dire que Marco n'était pas en reste non plus. Se disant que cette fois encore ce n'était plus du fantasme, Jean le touchait vraiment et le voulait autant que lui le désirait.  
Cette obscurité étouffante ne facilitait pas les choses, mais ce détail était loin de déranger Jean. Il connaissait presque le corps de Marco par cœur sachant où se trouvait chaque endroits sensibles, plus précisément des parties parsemées de taches de rousseur. Comme ses épaules qu'il mordait doucement pendant que ses mains descendaient plus bas, très bas entre ses jambes où se trouvaient d'autres taches de rousseur placées un peu plus intimement.

La réaction de Marco ne se faisait bien sûr pas attendre. S'agrippant littéralement au cou de Jean pour étouffer un gémissement plus fort et sentir au passage le doux parfum de musc de son amant. Sentir également de façon plus intense des mains audacieuses et impatientes qui parcouraient de façon impudique son corps.  
Jean prenait déjà ses libertés en le touchant sur chaque parcelle de peau nue et surtout sensible. Une main s'amusait à chatouiller son ventre pendant qu'avec l'autre il pinçait doucement un téton. Faisant inévitablement frémir Marco et étant le seul à entendre ses gémissements qui le rendait fou lui aussi.

 

L'obscurité complice lui faisait oublier toute honte, doute ou peur... Mais en fait c'était plutôt Marco qui lui faisait tout oublier. Les horreurs qu'il voyait tous les jours, les entraînements parfois presque inhumains, les piques que lui envoyait Eren, ses doutes quant à l'avenir, et tellement d'autres éléments qui pouvait faire chuter son moral et le mettre hors de lui. Heureusement qu'il avait cette personne qui l'aimait, le réconfortait et le rendait plus fort car lui au moins voyait ce qu'il était vraiment. Cette même personne avec qui il voulait s'unir une fois de plus physiquement.  
Seuls ces moments savaient les apaiser, ce contact à la fois violent, intense mais paradoxalement tout en douceur. Avec leurs souffles déjà brûlants à se mélanger entre des baisers rendus maladroits à cause de l'impatience et de leurs mains hasardeuses.

 

De son coté leur spectateur reprenait ses esprits, comprenant surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Le blond dû étouffer un petit cri de surprise. De choc peut être aussi.  
Les deux mains bloquées sur sa bouche il sentait ses joues s'empourprer et chauffer jusqu'à puiser dans ses réserves de self control. Car maintenant Armin comprenait très bien la nature exacte de ces soit disant plaintes. Qui étaient loin d'être des gémissements de douleur bien au contraire...

Forcément c'était quelque chose de plus intense. Et là le jeune homme le devinait très vite. Pas besoin de chercher longtemps et de rejouer au détective ou d'échafauder des plans. Malgré son apparence pure et innocente, Armin connaissait un peu les ficelles et fonctionnements de l'amour et des relations physiques qui allaient avec. Enfin, juste en théorie comme il avait tout appris avec les livres. Comme toujours.

Et jamais concrétisé, à la différence de ces deux là qu'il avait bien vu cette fois, non sans être troublé...  
Presque incognito cachés tous les deux sous une de leur couverture, ayant fait fi de la distance et partageant illégalement le même matelas. On pouvait même discerner avec la faible lumière naturelle que l'un était sur l'autre en le dominant par cette position, au lieu de dormir chacun de leur coté comme d'habitude.  
Position plus qu'évocatrice en somme.  
Ponctuée par de légers mouvements, mais tout en discrétion puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y en avait bien sûr à dormir autour d'eux qui auraient pu entendre le lit grincer. Ou bien leurs voisins à l'étage au dessus de leur lit qui auraient vite remarqué que leur matelas tanguait frénétiquement.  
Et oui, aussi osé soit-il les deux complices s'étaient laissés guidés par les ondes du désir qui les parcouraient.

Cet coté interdis et caché de leur relation rendait l'acte encore plus excitant bien qu'un peu laborieux quand il s'agissait de s'envoyer en l'air en faisant le moins de bruit possible et étant cachés sous une couverture. Rajouté au fait qu'ils étaient plutôt novices en la matière, et ce n'était pas la peine de penser demander conseil à un de leurs amis au risque que l'un d'eux flairent quelque chose de louche.  
C'était assez compliqué comme ça de devoir camoufler des marques de suçons suite à leurs échanges quelque peu rapprochés.  
Et ardents, comme pouvaient le témoigner actuellement les gémissements étouffés qui s'échappaient et des bruissements de draps provoqués par leurs mouvements qui devenaient plus prononcés. Ils n'avaient pas hésité longtemps en fait...

 

Et dire qu'au début être si proche d'un homme l'aurait rebuté, voir dégoûté. Jean en était à l'opposé de cet état d'esprit à présent. Ses mouvements étant de plus en plus passionnés en traversant le corps de celui qu'il aimait et qui le lui rendait bien en lui caressant le torse avec une émotion qui ne faisait qu’accroître.  
Si il avait déjà été sensible et secrètement amoureux de celui qui était initialement son ami, Marco ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage en découvrant Jean sous cet autre jour. Avec ce même coté direct mais tout de suite beaucoup plus sensible, Jean masquait rarement ses émotions dans ces moments là et il y avait de quoi retomber amoureux.

Bien qu'il fallait tout de même admettre qu'ils savaient se faire discrets malgré leur ébat. Armin concluait très vite, avec un peu de gêne que cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'ils partageaient ce genre de contacts. Qu'ils concrétisaient ainsi leurs fantasmes et leurs manques. Ou alors plutôt de vrais sentiments...  
Et c'était sûrement de vrais sentiments. Armin le connaissait, et Marco ne pourrait jamais accepter ce genre de chose si c'était juste pour soulager un quelconque manque sexuel. Il était trop pur à sa manière, et avec des principes pour se laisser embobiner et détourner du droit chemin si facilement.  
Même par Jean de qui il était le meilleur ami. Et ami proche, bien plus qu'il le laissait penser.  
Tellement proche qu'il y était un peu trop sensible à son ami fauteur de trouble comme pouvait le témoigner ce gémissement plus fort, que Armin identifiait tout de suite comme étant de la part de Marco et accompagné d'un chuchotement réprobateur de son partenaire.

Leur spectateur devait se retenir de rire doucement en remarquant que même dans un moment pareil ils ne changeaient pas ces deux là. C'en était à la fois drôle et attendrissant.  
Bien que les romances entre deux personnes de même sexe était un point encore assez flou pour Armin. Même dans les livres ce genre de relations amoureuses étaient peu abordées, et de façon évasive quand c'était le cas.  
Il fallait être réaliste, l'homosexualité n'était pas le problème principal de ce monde, mais était plutôt un sujet tabou et caché aux yeux de la population. Il y avait bien assez à faire comme ça avec les titans comme disait beaucoup. Seules les personnes haut placé pouvaient se permettre ces fantaisies. Sinon, en général, dans ce genre de relation les concernés se devaient de rester discrets. Pas vraiment par peur mais plus par crainte du qu'en dira t-on. Bien souvent quand on était différent les représailles ne se faisaient pas attendre.  
Les gens étaient devenus si méfiants que peu de chose pouvait échauffer les esprits et les rendre violents. L'ami d'enfance de Eren en savait quelque chose, lui qui comme ce dernier avait nourrit des rêves de voyages et des pensées dites hérétiques si peu bien vues par certain...

 

Quoiqu'il en soit Armin n'avait pas d'idées reçues surtout s'il s'agissait de ses amis. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait des légers doutes sur eux deux. Toujours ensemble, en moins d'un an en plus. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.  
Ajouté au fait non négligeable que Marco était le seul à pouvoir calmer et apaiser Jean durant ses disputes plus ou moins violentes avec Eren ou d'autres adversaires.  
Il y avait bel et bien un lien entre eux. Un lien fort mais aussi fragile. En sachant qu'à tout instant la mort guettait et quel genre de destin se préparait à ces jeunes recrues, comment pouvoir imaginer une vie paisible de couple.  
Difficile de réfléchir calmement et précisément dans ces cas là, quand la fatalité guettait... Mais là en fait Armin était surtout trop troublé pour penser de façon posée comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en temps normal en fin stratège qu'il était.

Car malgré son calme apparent, le rouge lui était bel et bien monté aux joues, de se dire que dans la même pièce et très proche de lui il avait droit à un tel coup de théâtre. Sans même savoir si c'était un coup bas de son imagination si le jeune homme avait l'impression d'entendre leur respiration qui devenait de plus en plus forte à cause du plaisir qui montait.  
En plus il devait faire très chaud sous cette couverture, la tache en devait être que plus délicate pour convenablement se donner du plaisir mutuellement...  
Et Armin préférait ne plus penser à des choses aussi troublantes que de les imaginer avant que ses joues virent au rouge vif. C'en était aussi déroutant que gênant et il espérait sincèrement pour eux que personne n'était réveillé. Ou avait été réveillé comme le lit avait fait malgré tout légèrement du bruit.

À première vue personne d'autre à part Armin n'était réveillé. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs vite installé à nouveau dans son lit pour tenter de chasser de son esprit ce qu'il venait d'entendre et d'imaginer. Bien que tout ses efforts ne l'empêchaient pas de porter son regard sur ses cibles, toujours intéressé malgré tout.  
Et oui, il était curieux de nouvelles découvertes, surtout là quand l'occasion se présentait presque devant ses yeux. En plus l'amour était resté un sujet assez mystérieux pour lui, ne sachant pas très bien si entre Mikasa et Eren il était question de sentiments amoureux ou fraternels.  
Mikasa était toujours attachée et offrait à Eren une relation privilégiée de frère et sœur adoptifs, même parfois de trop à le suivre partout et contrôler tout ce qu'il faisait et disait. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air d'un couple, malgré leurs sentiments forts d'attachement. Et là maintenant qu'il avait à coté de lui à première vue un vrai couple, des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble, comment les choses se passaient dans un couple avec deux personnes de même sexe, si certains étaient au courant de leur relation dite interdite, si ils comptaient officialiser leur romance un jour,...  
Et surtout là plus précisément, quel dilemme de ne pas savoir s'il fallait être scandalisé et outré qu'un psedo groupe ose copuler en cachette sous une couverture comme si de rien était, alors que toute l'équipe se reposait paisiblement.  
Ou bien laisser passer et se rendormir comme si il n'avait rien entendu et leur souhaiter tout ses vœux de bonheur le lendemain matin.

Impossible d'avance... Déjà que Armin se demandait comment il allait les regarder les prochains jours sans rougir en les voyant et se rappelant de ce secret qu'ils avaient maintenant en commun. Ces gémissements et autres détails du même type allaient le hanter pendant longtemps, peut être même à chaque fois qu'il allait poser ses yeux sur Jean ou Marco.

Et pour repasser à ces deux énergumènes qui s'étaient laissés dominer par leurs pulsions, cet échange brûlant devenait des plus ardus à camoufler comme le plaisir commençait à atteindre son apogée. Leurs corps qui en venaient à trembler fébrilement, se recherchant encore plus durant ces derniers instants avant cette forte et intense libération.  
Le souffle court, Marco accentuait l'étreinte de ses jambes avec lesquelles il avait agréablement emprisonné son amant. Le jeune homme voulait le sentir encore plus profondément en lui, tout comme il sentait son cœur battre à n'en plus finir contre sa peau humide et brûlante se frottant à la sienne.  
Signes qu'ils n'allaient pas encore tenir très longtemps, en plus cette atmosphère étouffante mais chaleureuse ne faisait qu'amplifier la chose.

 

Ce n'était en effet pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça en plein pendant les heures de sommeil puisque presque instinctivement, par habitude et prudence, ils collaient chacun leur visage contre l'épaule de l'autre pour étouffer des derniers gémissements plus forts et perdus dans des faibles murmures dictés par leurs sens. Tout cela dans une discrétion forcée, qui pouvait certes un peu brider le plaisir mais cet orgasme restait fort et enflammé.  
Assez pour leur faire oublier encore quelques minutes la réalité toujours tous les deux collés étroitement et en revenant amèrement à la réalité, malheureusement, car cette jouissance était aussi synonyme de trêve. Forcée elle aussi.

Ils se séparaient toujours à regret, ces moments passaient hélas tellement vite que tout était bon pour les rallonger un peu. En restant encore un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Et par la même occasion repoussant légèrement la couverture pour regagner de l'oxygène. Silencieusement mais apaisés. Jean avait calé sa tête contre l'épaule de Marco qui le gardait serré contre lui en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester beaucoup de temps sans se regarder, et croiser leurs regards encore dilatés par leur récent orgasme. Des regards aussi intenses que ce moment d'amour, si bien qu'en y repensant Jean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer sa main pour caresser le visage de celui qu'il aimait timidement mais sincèrement. Ce visage un brin naïf, qui inspirait la confiance mais surtout qui était incroyablement doux et attirant.  
Et que Jean adorait caresser, en particulier ses taches de rousseur encore une fois car il savait très bien que cela mettait Marco dans tout ses états. Ce dernier était surtout plus touché que gêné pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était dans ces moments là que le jeune homme pouvait être un des seuls à affirmer que, malgré les apparences, Jean était une personne qui pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup de sensibilité et de douceur.

 

Il n'était plus cette personne égoïste, immature et impulsive. À bien trop souvent chercher Eren jusqu'à en venir aux mains, ou se vanter de façon un peu exagérée sur ses aptitudes au combat. Mais c'est bien qu'avec Marco que Jean avait montré son vrai visage, s'ouvrant petit à petit à lui malgré le fait que le jeune homme restait un peu trop fidèle à ses mauvaises habitudes, surtout en public.  
Détails que son compagnon ne lui tenait pas trop en rigueur. Surtout lorsque après avoir déblatéré sur telle ou telle technique des manœuvres tridimensionnelles que Jean se disait maîtriser à la perfection, cet incorrigible vantard faisait discrètement glisser une de ses mains sous la table pour chercher et tenir celle de Marco. La serrer tendrement, puis malheureusement la lâcher aussi vite pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
Un précieux et inattendu moment qui pouvait durer quelques minutes tout au plus mais qui voulait dire tant de choses pour Marco. Car concernant ses sentiments amoureux, Jean était loin d'être très à l'aise et aussi direct que quand il faisait des commentaires bien sentit à Eren. 

 

Bien sûr la première fois qu'il l'avait dit à l'intéressé, celui ci mis en colère. C'était prévisible... Prétextant que Marco divaguait à cause de ses émotions et de son idéalisme tellement innocent. Jean coupait souvent court à ce genre de discutions même si ces paroles étaient très vraies.  
Pourquoi est ce qu'il serait si touché et ému comme en ce moment sinon.  
Et en réponse à son geste de tendresse, Marco lui embrassa chastement la main... Passant un peu moins innocemment sa langue sur ses doigts en soutenant le regard de Jean non sans moins d'émotions. Ce qui enchaîna un unième baiser, se voulant un peu plus sage quoique c'était peine perdu. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais Jean avait autre chose en tête lui aussi.  
Puisqu'il était trop tard pour filer aux douches il voulait se charger lui même de nettoyer son partenaire du résultat de ce plaisant petit moment, en passant sensuellement et avidement sa langue sur le torse de Marco. Celui ci, déjà sensible, mordait l'oreiller pour n'émettre aucun bruit car ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Loin de là, surtout en sentant une langue joueuse frôler un téton, et mordre doucement l'autre ensuite. Et Jean n'en avait pas terminé, surtout en sentant son amant se cambrer sous cette douce torture. Cela lui facilitait l'accès pour lécher son ventre, pas le moins de monde dégoûté.

Si les autres le voyait ou le savait qu'il prenait du plaisir à toucher et être caressé par un homme qu'il l'aimait au point de lui faire l'amour. Pratique que certain iraient déjà qualifier de dégradante surtout entre deux hommes. Mais Jean n'y pensait plus, pour rien au monde Marco le répugnait. Il irait encore moins rater le magnifique et saisissant spectacle qu'il avait là dans la pénombre avec son compagnon encore tremblant de plaisir et le fixant avec autant d'intensité.  
Jean ne le disait pas mais pensait tant de choses, et le lui faisait comprendre en l'embrassant encore. Marco lui répondait avec la même passion à son baiser, et en disait aussi long sur ses envies en faisant dériver ses mains plus bas dans le dos de son partenaire. Celui ci en frémissait de plaisir comprenant tout de suite ses intentions, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il ne repoussait jamais Marco quand ce dernier voulait inverser les rôles.  
Bien que au début très peu réceptif à se faire dominer, et même une fois la chose faite et doublement appréciée Jean restait très vague à ce sujet quoique son corps et ses émotions le trahissaient toujours. Des détails que Marco trouvait particulièrement adorables... Hélas pour eux la nuit n'était pas infinie, et la réalité était tout aussi dure cruelle que la journée qui s'annonçait dans plusieurs heures. 

Pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur et déjà sous la frustration mais contraints par le temps, ils devaient se séparer et retourner à leurs places respectives comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Après avoir remit mutuellement leurs vêtements, les deux complices reprenaient tristement leurs places en même temps que leur rôle de meilleurs amis.  
Enfin presque, car sous la couverture ils se tenaient toujours la main. Une autre habitude que tous les deux avaient conclut naturellement, et un bon moyen pour s'endormir paisiblement faute de pouvoir se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Et se laissant guider par le sommeil en sachant d'avance que le lendemain malgré le réveil à l'aube leur premier réflexe allait être de serrer à nouveau leurs mains. De quoi motiver assez face à n'importe quelle situation difficile.

Si ce couple caché avait trouvé le sommeil sans trop de difficultés, ce n'était pas le cas de leur spectateur. Mort de gêne, de honte, à se torturer l'esprit en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans la pénombre et surtout entendu malgré les efforts de discrétion. Mais il en fallait plus pour effacer et calmer face à une telle découverte.  
Jean et Marco étaient donc ensemble. Voir même plus ils s'adonnaient à certaines activités plus que troublantes au seul moment où le calme et le repos était le mot d'ordre, et avaient sûrement réussi à offrir une nuit blanche à Armin qui était toujours sous le choc.  
Loin d'être en colère, mais à la fois sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'excitation. Mélangé à l'appréhension, déjà.  
Comme si suivre les entraînements n'était pas assez difficile, il allait devoir faire bonne figure devant les concernés et ses autres amis le lendemains et tous les jours à suivre. En ne rougissant pas à l'évocation de deux personnes en particulier, tout en s'appliquant dans son rôle de soldat...  
Armin craignait tellement le moment du réveil que cela se relevait presque du miracle qu'il soit finalement tombé dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans un dortoir autrefois complet, il ne restait à présent plus qu'une poignée de ses occupants.  
Ce nouveau coup dur comme il y a 5 ans auparavant avait fait tout autant de ravages. Voir plus. Cela se ressentait autant que ça se voyait.

 

Certain n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme Armin, à la fois tiraillé par le choc d'avoir vu tant de ses compagnons mourir de la plus sinistre des façons. Et également d'avoir cru que c'en était aussi terminé avec son ami d'enfance qui lui avait en plus de ça sauvé la vie. Une vie qu'il aurait sûrement méprisé sans ce retournement de situation.

L'accablement de la mort d'un ami proche qui avait ensuite succédé à la surprise d'apprendre avec soulagement et joie que ce dernier n'était pas mort. Bien vivant et qu'il avait un certain pouvoir, celui de devenir un titan... Et que les ennuis qu'allaient engendrer cette transformation s'étaient déjà faits ressentir. À en frôler la mort à nouveau.

 

Le jeune homme était encore à se ressasser tout ces événements désordonnés quand un sanglot le tira de sa morne rêverie.  
Cette fois pas besoin de cogiter des heures, Armin se doutait qu'il venait de Jean. Ce dernier s'était retenu de pleurer si souvent devant les autres alors que c'était un de ceux qui avait été le plus marqué. D'abord par ces jours de lutte mais aussi par les pertes. Et surtout une en particulier...

Quand une personne chère manquait c'était désagréable mais supportable. Parce qu'elle pourrait revenir et que les retrouvailles n'en seraient que plus belles.  
Mais se dire qu'elle ne reviendrai plus jamais, qu'elle avait été tuée de façon si injuste, là c'était vraiment insupportable. Le genre de sentiment qui pétrifiait, en refusant d'y croire tellement c'était douloureux. Faire face à la plus atroce des vérités : La mort.  
Et la seule voix qu'il voulait entendre en ce moment était morte.

 

Marco n'allait plus jamais revenir, plus être à ses cotés et ne plus l'encourager. Ne plus lui sourire ou l'aimer, ne plus lui parler ou le toucher. Ne plus le prendre dans ses bras comme avant. Avant cet accident et que Jean l'avait vu. 

Ce corps sans vie, atrocement brûlé et mutilé presque méconnaissable mais pas pour lui... Pas pour lui qui avait été la personne la plus proche de Marco.  
Le connaissant mieux que personne et sur tous les points. Il avait aimé cet homme en silence bien qu'avec passion, mais n'avait pas pu le protéger. Le sauver du destin qu'il craignait le plus.  
Le soldat se sentait mal rien que de repenser à cet instant marquant qui le poursuivrai toute sa vie, le moment où il avait découvert Marco.

Au début, le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu y croire. Choqué, traumatisé par l'état de ce cadavre et ne voulant pas croire qu'il puisse s'agir de lui.. Pas lui...  
Ses pleurs doublaient en se remémorant cet instant. Un des pires de toute sa vie. Sinon le pire. Pire que quand il avait vu ses autres compagnons se faire dévorer. Pire que d'avoir entre ses mains des vies qu'il n'avait pas toutes réussi à sauver. Pire que de voir Eren avec Mikasa.

Cette émotion qui rongeait en donnant cette sensation de vide, de manque tellement fort qu'il était impossible d'oublier. Ces derniers moments avec Marco allaient rester gravés. Mais comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là...  
Ne comprenant pas comment un tournant pareil avait pu arriver. Ces doutes lui torturaient l'esprit jour et nuit. Il voulait le savoir !  
Si son compagnon avait été blessé, attaqué d'un coup puis mis en pièce par un titan. C'est d'ailleurs avec horreur que Jean imaginait les cris désespérés et de douleur qui avaient pu retentir aux derniers instants de ce combat où, connaissant Marco celui ci avait dû s'accrocher jusqu'au bout.  
Mais personne n'avait vu la scène, aucun être encore vivant du moins. 

Par désespoir peut être il en venait presque à croire que Marco avait été assassiné... La raison était encore obscure mais aucune théorie était à mettre de coté face à une situation pareille.  
En plus d'être mort, seul, presque anonymement, découvert ensuite par la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Quelle ironie du sort !

Forcé ensuite de donner la confirmation de cette perte à la responsable qui était chargée de noter tous les blessés, disparus et morts suite à cette attaque plus que destructrice.  
Jean se demandait encore où il avait puisé la force de répondre à cette femme si froide qui lui avait intimé de faire son devoir et de lui répondre. Lui répondre clairement et aussi froidement. Comme si il n'avait pas le cadavre de l'homme qu'il aimait devant ses yeux et que sa seule envie avait été de savoir comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cet état. Presque aussi l'envie de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Se réveiller aux cotés de Marco qui allait être bien vivant...

Au lieu de devoir articuler avec peine les informations concernant ce mort. En les disant c'était mettre le doigt sur ce qui faisait le plus mal. Jean prenait en plein fouet cette nouvelle et cette fatalité, en l'annonçant lui même.  
Comme si il se devait d'admettre cette perte, que Marco était à présent mort et allait s'effacer aux yeux de tous.

 

Au moins, il y avait ses souvenirs qui n'étaient pas morts et effacés. C'était à présent ses biens les plus précieux. Et des techniques pour mieux supporter cette nouvelle vie.  
Le jeune homme pouvait laisser dériver un bref instant son imagination. Et imaginer que Marco était encore là, qu'il allait le réconforter avec ses paroles et le prendre dans ses bras comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude.  
Seuls les paroles de Marco avaient toujours réussi à le réconforter et avoir un tel pouvoir sur Jean. Certes, imaginer ce qu'il pouvait dire face à une telle situation pouvait compenser un peu, mais cela restait trop surréaliste et lui déchirait encore plus le cœur.  
Pire encore quand il s'agissait de manque plus physique. Jean se dégouttait mais il lui arrivait d'imaginer Marco contre lui. Qu'il pouvait encore le toucher et le caresser, encore l'entendre gémir ou sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau... Allant donc jusqu'à se donner lui même du plaisir pour oublier un instant combien cette perte était désagréable. Pendant de brèves minutes seulement, cette jouissance malsaine était amère de solitude à lui en nouer la gorge.

 

Et en vain ! Ces techniques ne fonctionnaient plus... Et lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Comme une pensée qui lui soufflait que tout ces précieux souvenirs appartenaient au passé, que c'était définitivement fini et qu'il était seul maintenant.

Rageusement, Jean tendit la main vers la place à présent vide de Marco. Un frisson l'envahissait à la seconde suivante en sentant le matelas froid, glacé même. Et vide surtout.  
Et dire qu'il n'y a pas encore très longtemps son compagnon était encore là à ses cotés et qu'en temps normal il lui aurait sourit tendrement, lui caressant tout aussi doucement le visage pour ensuite laisser Jean discrètement l'enlacer. Profitant de l'obscurité complice pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre, sans forcément basculer vers un contact trop intime mais se caresser mutuellement. Assez timidement, en passant prudemment leurs mains désireuses sous leurs vêtements découvrant à nouveau le corps de l'autre. Même si parfois en dérapant un peu trop vers des zones érogènes le désir était tel qu'il était impossible d'attendre le lendemain pour assouvir leurs envies.

Mais en général ils savaient rester prudents et raisonnables. En mettant précautionneusement la couverture sur eux et par tâtonnements ils continuait d'effleurer leurs peaux.  
Ou tout simplement profiter mutuellement de leur chaleur. Rester de longues minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre, détendus à entendre leur respiration et les battements de cœur qui allaient avec. Avec une douce chaleur qui les envahissait à ce contact.  
Et là sa chaleur lui manquait terriblement. Jean remarquait à quel point la présence de Marco lui était devenue indispensable. Le voir à ses cotés en train de dormir, se réveiller près de lui, le serrer dans ses bras, l'observer s'entraîner consciencieusement. Toujours croiser son regard plein d'émotions et son doux sourire...  
Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant.  
Cette innocente pensée de se dire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller avec Marco bien vivant et en parfaite santé. Prendre sa main dans la sienne, la serrer et lui sourire sincèrement, le meilleur réconfort pour supporter chaque dure journée. Comme ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de faire...

Lui même se trouvait pathétique de penser à tout ça, comme un gamin qui essayait de trouver des excuses ou de quoi se raccrocher à des pauvres rêves.  
Et c'est avec amertume que Jean se disait que si les autres le voyait pleurnicher comme ça tous les soirs ils se seraient bien moqués de lui. Le traiter de faible, de honte pour l'armée et sûrement pire...  
Beaucoup avaient pleuré la mort de leurs amis mais pas à ce point. Aucun d'eux n'avaient perdu une personne aimée. Perdue pour toujours, dont seul le souvenir restait.

C'est vrai que à part ses précieux souvenirs, plus rien ne lui restait de Marco. Il l'avait bel et bien perdu. Tout avait été consumé ce soir là... 

Jean sentait ses mains trembler en y repensant à ce soir où les membres de l'armée malheureusement retrouvés morts avaient été brûlés. Marco compris.  
Son corps jeté là brutalement avec tous les cadavres, perdu dans une masse de débris humains, leurs pauvres restes calcinés mélangés. Ne restant plus que des os.  
Perdant de leur intégrité et leur statut qu'ils avaient avant. Ils n'étaient plus rien. Peut être même que certain étaient morts vraiment en vain. Comment pouvaient on en être sûr dans une situation pareille.

C'était arrivé trop brusquement, avec cette violence hélas propre aux temps agités qui prenaient forme. En laissant peu de place aux émotions et aux sentiments.  
Si bien que Jean n'avait même pas pu le lui dire. Ces mots si simples mais quand il était question de les dire convenablement c'était une toute autre histoire. Une prise de risque et se faire violence pour l'avouer.  
À la fois par gêne et par peur de la réaction de l'autre, un simple "Je t'aime" pouvait devenir un vrai défi.

Et dire qu'ils s'étaient quittés ainsi, sans que Jean puisse dire à Marco qu'il l'aimait. Cela rendait cette fin encore plus dure à accepter.  
Cette fois le soldat en tremblait de rage et de déception. Ces putains de mots qu'il avait été incapable d'avouer. Lui qui parlait pourtant à tord et à travers n'avait pas pu les dire au bon moment.  
Par exemple pendant les rares instants où ils avaient pu se retrouver seuls, durant les moments de pauses, ou cachés entre deux bâtiments quand ils partaient en petit groupe pour de l'exploration d’entraînement.  
Ou de manière plus romantique, les lui murmurer à son oreille après lui avoir fait atteindre le septième ciel... Et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer car c'était précisément après leur première nuit que Marco lui avait avoué ses sentiments, même si Jean l'avait déjà ressentit et que c'était réciproque. Bien que ce dernier n'avait pas daigné avouer les siens clairement. Malgré les occasions qui n'avaient pas manqué à l'appel !

 

Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir pensé. Mainte et mainte fois surtout dans les situations où Jean croyait que tout était perdu. Qu'ils allaient mourir dévorés et que déclarer ouvertement sa flamme à un de ses coéquipiers devenait tout de suite beaucoup moins gênant aux yeux des autres. Et oui, toujours le regard des autres...  
Après tout ça Jean n'y prêtait que peu d'attention à présent. 

Il n'en avait plus rien à faire maintenant si les autres savaient pour Marco et lui ou un autre sujet tout aussi tabou, autrefois.  
La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'est que la mémoire de son compagnon ne soit jamais souillée. Unique raison pour laquelle Jean restait tout de même discret. Même si maintenant il avait envie de crier haut et fort ses sentiments.

Si seulement il était possible de revenir en arrière et lui dire en face qu'il l'aimait. Certes au début son esprit était occupé par Mikasa et son obsession pour celle ci, bien qu'elle ne le lui rendait pas. Mais avec du recul et surtout au contact de Marco, Jean avait compris que ses sentiments pour la jeune asiatique, aussi forts qu'ils aient été, étaient plus du trouble voir de l'obsession que des vrais sentiments amoureux.  
C'est Marco qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours malgré ces tristes événements. Des événements insupportables car ils étaient irréversibles.  
Tout était finit...

 

C'en était trop. Ses pensées déprimantes au possible et hélas pleines de vérité l'étouffait. D'un geste vif, Jean repoussa la couverture et fila à la salle d'eau.  
Savoir si il avait réveillé du monde était le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et n'allait pas le trouver de sitôt en gardant tout ça en tête. Boire un peu d'eau ou s'en passer sur le visage était devenu un parfait calmant face à ses nuits tourmentées.  
Avec sa discrétion légendaire Jean avait réussi à réveiller une personne, même si heureusement elle ne dormait pas encore vraiment. La faute à un demi sommeil et un peu de bruit qui n'avait pas été étouffé convenablement, cette fois encore.

Si bien que Armin faisait vite le parallèle avec cette fameuse nuit où il avait surpris Marco et Jean lors d'un de leur petit jeu nocturne. Un moment qui semblait gravé dans des temps paraissant si loin alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas si vieux que ça mais tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis.  
Armin savait combien Marco manquait à Jean, cette nuit encore il l'avait entendu pleurer. C'était clair que les moments les plus durs étaient ceux qu'il partageait d'habitude avec Marco, leurs moments à eux et propres à leur relation qui appartenaient désormais au passé.

Lui qui sans le vouloir avait découvert leur couple, les avait observé en silence avec bien sûr de la gêne mais également une certaine affection. Armin avait été content pour Marco, et aussi un peu pour Jean puisqu'il rendait son ami heureux. Allant même jusqu'à remettre gentiment Eren à sa place quand il faisait des commentaires sur l'amitié de ces deux compères qui alimentait parfois certaines rumeurs pas tout à fait fausses.  
Cette fois il était à nouveau question de les épauler. Jean plus précisément et Armin savait qu'il s'en voudrait si il le laisser ruminer seul plus longtemps.

Une fois sa décision prise, plus discrètement que son ami, Armin se leva de son lit et suivit sur la pointe des pieds le même chemin que Jean. Poussant ensuite très doucement la porte qu'il ferma derrière lui.  
L'unique occupant n'avait pas prêté attention à ce visiteur, trop occupé à se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage et surtout trop perdu dans ses pensées. Bien sûr toutes tournées vers Marco. Le seul qui l'obsédait à ce point, jusqu'à l'en faire pleurer. Lui qui détestait pleurer en temps normal, surtout en public.  
Intimidé, se sentant surtout de trop, Armin voulait presque quitter la pièce aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. 

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Si désemparé et à pleurer silencieusement pour une raison que lui même savait très bien. Le blond se donnait du courage en se disant qu'il le faisait pour Marco, toutes les fois où ce dernier l'avait aidé et conseillé il lui devait bien ça.

Armé de courage et de motivation, Armin s'approcha de Jean, affichant un petit sourire timide mais compatissant. Pendant que mentalement il se remuait les méninges pour chercher à comment le rassurer le mieux possible avec ses mots. Pas de façon trop brutale mais ni trop hypocrite non plus, au risque de vite se faire rembarrer voir pire...  
Non il fallait trouver et dire quelque chose de sincère et juste, la triste évidence en fait.

 

\- Il te manque...

 

Ces quelques mots avaient suffit à faire sursauter Jean qui devint tout de suite plus sombre. À la fois d'avoir été surpris dans un moment de faiblesse, et que quelqu'un parle de Marco depuis sa douloureuse disparition.

Et peut être même de leur relation... De cette façon très sous entendue presque à mots couverts comme si il laissait entendre que c'était bien plus qu'un simple manque. Un doute traversa l'esprit de Jean mais bien vite il se disait naïvement et était certain que Armin les avait toujours vu comme des amis proches.  
Mais pour couronner le tout ce fouineur l'avait sûrement entendu pleurer... Ou peut être était ce quand il s'était réveillé en sursaut de ce cauchemar et avait étouffé à temps son cri de terreur.  
Ce genre de rituel devenu presque tristement banal, des rêves où Marco était présent. Mais pas des beaux rêves.

Des rêves vicieux où il revoyait celui qui lui manquait tellement, et là miraculeusement il était vivant et pouvait à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, presque le sentir et éprouver du bien être à son contact. Mais son corps devenait bien vite froid comme la mort, en prenant le même état que le cadavre retrouvé près de ruines.  
Ce visage horriblement arraché qui le fixait avec comme un air de reproche. Lui embrouillant l'esprit de blâmes en tout genre, lui répétant sans cesse pourquoi il ne l'avait pas sauvé ou eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments.  
Sous la douleur de ce songe, Jean se réveillait toujours en sursaut et en nage. Bien souvent accompagné d'un petit cri qu'il s'empressait d'étouffer pour ne pas ameuter tout le monde. Même ses larmes versées suite à ce rêve il devait les camoufler.

Son cœur se retournait rien que de repenser à ses maudis cauchemars.  
Il ne devait plus y penser... Pour Marco, pour l'honorer et l'aimer jusqu'à la fin il ne fallait pas garder ce genre de souvenirs. Même si c'était dur... Très dur de devoir garder ces détails et émotions pour lui et les forcer à demeurer cachés.

Il n'empêche que malgré toute la douleur éprouvée, Jean ne voulait pas en parler et sûrement pas à Armin. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de haine contre son compagnon d'arme, mais il le trouvait trop proche de Eren à son goût. Par négligence ce petit naïf pouvait aller tout rapporter à son ennemi, même les détails les plus personnels ! Et là ce n'était pas le moment.  
Au cours de ses nuits d'insomnie, avec ses sombres ressassements, Jean n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ni à apostropher pour tenir des conversations de ce genre.  
Déjà que la délicatesse n'avait pas toujours été son fort, dans ces conditions c'était pire.

Il tenta pourtant de le chasser de façon très calme malgré ses mains qui tremblaient toujours.

 

\- Laisse moi... Je ne veux pas en parler.

 

Sans hausser le ton mais avec une froideur telle que Armin recula de quelques pas. Parler avec Jean l'avait souvent mis mal à l'aise, il aurait dû savoir que c'était perdu d'avance. Tremblant d'appréhension mais tout de même décidé à faire une courageuse nouvelle tentative. Sûrement une dernière tentative pour ne pas partir perdant et surtout le laisser en plan alors qu'il avait assurément besoin de parler.

 

\- Si tu as besoin de parler de Marco, je suis là...

 

Ces mots prononcés d'une voix tremblante (Il y avait de quoi... ) n'avaient pas fait réagir Jean tout de suite. Fixant Armin d'un regard presque vide.  
Cela lui faisait comme un choc de réentendre ce prénom, prononcé bien clairement par une autre personne que lui. Surtout maintenant où il n'avait plus de raisons d'être redit sauf dans les souvenirs et les paroles nostalgiques.  
Et l'entendre prononcé par cet inconscient qui voulait lui parler et qui osait aborder ce sujet comme si il s'agissait d'un sujet banal, c'était insupportable. De quoi maintenant le faire trembler de colère.

Sa torpeur n'avait pas duré longtemps car beaucoup plus brutalement il frappa des poings contre le mur. Qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Armin, plus blême que jamais.

 

\- Fous le camps j'ai dit !

 

Voilà, il avait réussi à l'énerver... Lui qui voulait juste aider Jean, et qu'il puisse sur cette même lancée lui parler sincèrement et en toute confiance de ce qui lui faisait mal.  
C'en était à présent très loin du compte et le blond imaginait dangereusement bien sa tête prendre la place du mur si jamais il insistait encore. Y penser le faisait frissonner.

Mais contre toute attente, Armin ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Voir une personne souffrir lui faisait mal, surtout Jean pour qui il avait de la sympathie finalement.  
Enfin à la base c'est surtout pour Marco de qui il avait été ami. Un ami cher qu'il avait apprécié et respecté.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison que Armin avait préféré garder sous silence la question épineuse de cette romance secrète avec Jean. Pour ne pas mettre Marco dans l'embarras, et surtout parce que lui même ne savait pas comment il aurait pu aborder le sujet.  
Et là il se retrouvait en face de celui qui avait été le plus proche de son ami, et c'est à lui qu'il allait devoir enfin parler sans détours de ce secret qu'il avait appris sans le vouloir. Mais qui le hantait un peu malgré lui puisque en plus il s'était petit à petit pris d'affection et de curiosité pour ce couple. 

Avec progressivement moins de gêne, Armin les avait regardé à différentes reprises, en faisant preuve du plus de discrétion possible pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Et même en les voyant simplement discuter tous les deux, le blond sentait toujours ce lien fort entre eux.

Mais tout ça, comment le dire convenablement à un des concernés qui était le moins facile pour ce qui était de l'échange amical. Déjà que Jean semblait encore plus hostile à discuter vu qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre de manière assez brutale qu'il préférait être seul.  
Challenge encore plus difficile...

Certes Armin n'avait pas de haine contre Jean mais ce dernier l'avait toujours un peu impressionné et même parfois déstabilisé tellement il pouvait être direct. Surtout avec Eren. Et là il pouvait assurément se mettre aussi vite en colère face à ce genre de sujet sensible, qui lui tenait à cœur aussi certainement.  
Peut être que si il prenait la décision de partir sans demander son reste Jean n'irait sûrement pas le traiter de lâche en raison des conditions dans lesquelles il l'avait surpris.  
Pleurer était, pour hélas beaucoup de personne, un signe de faiblesse et il ne fallait pas être faible ici.

Mais Armin en avait presque pitié de lui. Celui qui avant s'écoutait tant parler, montrant une image de soldat aguerri qu'il s'était forgé et qu'il ne mettait que trop en pratique surtout devant ses camarades. Les abreuvant de conseils et de ses exploits une fois qu'il allait faire partie de son poste tant convoité. Là bas où il serait aussi bien installé confortablement en ville, se disant déjà penser à tout ses anciens compagnons d'arme avec nostalgie et ironie.  
Jean se demandait où était à présent ce modèle de motivation et de force. D'égoïsme et de fierté mal placée aussi. Si seulement Marco était là, lui savait trouver parfaitement les mots justes pour le rassurer.

 

D'une certaine manière, le voir presque si fragile et désarmé avait réussi à rassurer Armin. Celui ci pouvait presque dire sans se tromper que cette colère n'était que du bluff. Une façon de cacher sa trop grande sensibilité, là décuplée avec cet incident tragique. Jean pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain. Blessé et désemparé à la disparition de celui qu'il aimait.  
Armin avait lui même perdu ses parents, ce n'était pas le même genre de liens et d'émotions mais il pouvait compatir à sa douleur et l'épauler. Essayer une nouvelle fois au moins.

Et enfin oser se débarrasser d'un certain poids qu'il avait sur le cœur avec ce secret qu'il pouvait sûrement ramener à son avantage pour calmer son ami. Plein d'espoir, Armin osa relever les yeux vers Jean.

 

\- Je sais que tu étais très proche de Marco.

 

Oui ça on le disait souvent avant, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, inséparables, des vrais complices malgré leur caractères assez opposés.  
Mais le ton que Armin avait utilisé, Jean l'analysait tout de suite comme allègrement chargé de sous entendus. Il avait beau être fatigué et mal en point à cause de ses sombres pensées, il n'en restait pas moins assez lucide surtout quand il s'agissait de Marco ou de leur relation.  
Les yeux de Jean allaient vite se braquer froidement sur son interlocuteur. En plus d'être ami avec Eren et un fouineur, Armin s'amusait aussi à espionner les autres...

Et comment il avait pu être au courant ?! Eux qui avaient toujours été très discrets. De baisers échangés en cachette, des mains qui s'effleuraient durant seulement quelques secondes, des moments intimes qu'ils s'autorisaient mais qu'ils devaient toujours conclure vite. C'est toujours à contre cœur qu'ils avaient fait passer leur relation en second plan.

Ou alors... C'était Marco lui même qui l'avait confié à Armin.  
C'est vrai que Jean avait remarqué leur amitié, bien qu'un peu jaloux par moment il n'avait pas empêché sa moitié d'avoir des fréquentations autres que la sienne. Marco était d'un naturel sociable et s'était vite fait des amis parmi les jeunes recrues, Armin étant un de ses meilleurs amis.  
Il n'était pas à exclure que le jeune homme se soit confié à celui qu'il pensait de confiance... Même si Jean ne pouvait pas y croire, Marco lui en aurait parlé avant et ils se seraient concertés. Jamais il n'y avait eu le moindre secret entre eux.

 

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, mais c'était surtout son regard perdu qui l'avait amené sur cette piste, Armin se décida à conclure rapidement cette énigme. Bien que la véritable raison était peut être pire...

 

\- Ce n'est pas Marco qui m'en a parlé... Je... vous avait entendu une nuit.

 

Rien que de parler de ce fameux événement à vive voix lui avait fait instantanément monter le rouge aux joues. Il l'avait fait, mais pas sans mal. Assez vite pour ne pas se dérober et surtout pour ne pas que Jean se fassent de fausses idées à croire que Marco avait trahi sa confiance.  
Gardant à présent les yeux rivés au sol, et sentant le regard de Jean toujours dardé sur lui mais pour une autre raison. Stupéfaction, soulagement, surprise, voir surtout par gêne lui aussi.  
C'est d'ailleurs à se demander lequel des deux étaient le plus gêné en ce moment.  
Là Jean aurait presque préféré qu'il s'agisse en fait de Marco qui aurait gentiment et pudiquement parlé de cette relation secrète à Armin.

Sans qu'il le découvre en spectateur surprise lors de ces petits moments de plaisir que le couple s'était autorisé illégalement. Et à risques vu que malgré leurs naïves pensées sur cette chance de ne jamais avoir été découverts selon eux, il y avait bel et bien eu un spectateur. Et sûrement d'autres qui sait. Quelques individus trop pervers ou timide pour se manifester et s'étaient contentés avec plaisir de les écouter et regarder de loin, ou prudemment fait comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu et se rendormir aussi vite.

Visiblement Armin avait suivi la première solution et semblait bien connaître leur liaison en détail. Et c'est avec le même état d'étonnement que Jean se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.  
Ils avaient été si naïfs... Perdus dans leur romance, ces moments précieux qui leur faisaient tout oublier de la cruelle réalité. Et maintenant le réveil n'en était que plus difficile et douloureux.

Sûrement à cause des nerfs qui se relâchaient, Jean se laissa glisser dos au mur. Il n'avait plus Marco, cette pensée martelait toujours son esprit tandis qu'il se disait en même temps que leur relation avait été découverte.  
Imaginer cette romance vu par un autre lui déplaisait fortement, surtout si c'était pour être mal jugé. Enfin maintenant c'était moins grave, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de mal que la perte de son compagnon. Même les blessures physiques était du vent à coté, alors si certains s'acharnaient sur lui une fois qu'ils allaient être mis au courant...  
Si Armin décidait de venger son ami d'enfance en faisant à présent payer celui qui avait tant brimé et critiqué Eren.

 

\- ... Tu vas le dire à tout le monde, c'est ça ?

 

L'atmosphère s'était quelque peu détendue, et Armin lisait plus de la crainte et de la peine dans le regard de Jean que de la colère. Ce n'était plus le même que durant ses habituelle disputes avec Eren, Jean était là plus sensible comme si il se décidait enfin à baisser les armes et à montrer son vrai visage. Comme il le faisait avec Marco, et comme il voulait continuer de le faire pour protéger celui ci.

 

\- Non... J'étais ami avec Marco, et je ne veux pas vous causer de tord.

 

Armin marqua une pause en osant enfin regarder Jean dans les yeux. Comme si ce secret qu'ils partageaient et cette confiance mutuelle qui commençait à s'installer les liait un peu plus amicalement malgré des débuts peu encourageants. Et surtout cela facilitait le dialogue qui se faisait lui aussi moins hésitant.

 

\- Je sais que tu veux faire partie de la brigade d'exploration maintenant... Pour honorer sa mémoire. Qu'il soit fier de toi et que... Sa disparition ne soit pas vaine.

 

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Armin avait la confiance aveugle de Mikasa et Eren. Le blond savait faire preuve d'une grande maturité et une sensibilité rassurante pour venir en aide à un proche. En lui parlant sincèrement et calmement, avec les bons mots.  
Jean l'avait écouté sagement sans éclat de voix. Le regardant aussi calmement, comme si il analysait chacune de ses paroles. Qu'il prenait le temps de les redire mentalement.  
Décidément, Armin avait l'œil. Il l'étonnait de plus en plus agréablement en fait.  
Car en effet, lui qui était si fier de clamer haut et fort son futur poste dans l'armée avait complètement changé de voie.  
C'était encore assez confus mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose. La perte de Marco lui laissait une douleur et un manque impossible à compenser. Il l'aimait toujours. Et il allait le lui prouver où qu'il soit à présent que malgré le tournant des événements les espoirs que son compagnon avaient placé en lui demeureraient intactes. Qu'il n'était pas partit en ne laissant rien derrière lui et que son sacrifice allait passer inaperçu.

Non la police militaire n'allait plus devenir son but. Étant pourtant une voie promettant une vie des plus aisée et tranquille pendant que d'autre risquaient plus facilement leur vie, Jean avait fait son choix. Être confronté à la mort commençait à beaucoup le faire changer.

 

\- Marco n'est pas partit en vain, il t'a laissé beaucoup de choses.

 

Cette phrase phrase eu pour effet de causer un bref frémissement, voir un électrochoc pour Jean qui guettait toujours chaque mot à sortir de la bouche de son interlocuteur. Jamais ses paroles ne pourraient le toucher autant que celles que prononçait Marco, mais Armin avait cette même sincérité.  
Comme si il avait retrouvé Marco mais d'une autre façon. En ne pouvant pas hélas l'avoir en face de lui mais en ayant tout de même un soutient.

Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le blond, avec méfiance mais moins d'hostilité qu'avant.  
Sa méfiance, elle, datait de longtemps. Depuis qu'il était avec Marco, à souvent craindre que quelques doutes fusent et qu'ils aient à en faire les frais. Sauf que Jean avait le verbe assez haut pour couper court aux quelques boutades dont ils avaient eu droit. Mais il préférait ne prendre aucun risques.

 

\- ... Tout ça...Garde le pour toi.

 

Ça tombait sous le sens. Armin en était presque un peu vexé car il n'avait pas besoin que Jean le prévienne avec autant d'insistance. Et ce regard qui disait bien que si jamais des moqueries ou des rumeurs faisaient surface le coupable serait vite trouvé.  
Mais malgré les apparences ce moment était beaucoup plus amical. Le blond pouvait en effet lire de la sincérité et même de la gratitude dans le regard de Jean. Celui ci avait acquis un soutient grâce à Armin.  
Une personne qui avait fait le premier pas pour venir lui parler et briser un peu cette sombre solitude qui le hantait depuis la mort de Marco. Le seul qui avait osé lui parler si ouvertement de celui qu'il aimait, qui était même au courant de leur relation et qui semblait même l'approuver... Tellement de choses positives ça lui avait manqué.

 

Le reste de la nuit se passa assez calmement, puisque cette fois Jean pouvait enfin dormir en étant un peu plus apaisé.  
Il s'étonnait à l'admettre mais Armin avait raison. Celui qu'il aimait toujours n'était plus à ses cotés mais il pouvait toujours se servir de sa force. Les paroles de Marco étaient toujours dans son esprit et allaient le rester.

La matinée par contre ne changea hélas pas beaucoup de d'habitude. En se réveillant de ces nuits presque sans sommeil, Jean avait toujours une tête à faire peur à un titan. Si bien que aucun dans le dortoir n'osaient piper mot ou sortir une blague douteuse. Ceux qui connaissaient bien l'individu savaient vaguement que cette dernière bataille avait affecté le jeune homme, par les horreurs qu'il avait vu et les pertes qu'il y avait eu au niveau de ses amis.  
Surtout un ami en particulier. Un ami qui avait été bien plus qu'un ami mais une seule personne était vraiment au courant sans avoir de doutes.

Cette fois Armin se contentait d'observer Jean silencieusement et discrètement sans aller le voir comme la nuit dernière. Il était apaisé de voir que celui qu'il pouvait à présent qualifier d'ami lui fasse confiance.  
Finalement les pires événements pouvaient aussi réserver des surprises un peu moins désagréables sur les liens qu'il se formait.


End file.
